My Little Pony: Dawn of the Halfblood
by archivewriter3
Summary: Trixie is broke and homeless after being mugged. She heads to a bar to drown her sorrows and is saved by an Earth Pony stallion with the ability to use powerful magic. He takes pity on her useless state and let's her tag along, but the unicorn proves to show him in her weird and wacky way, that friendship can pull through in the toughest of times. HIATUS LIFTED! I think...
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Dawn of the Half blood Dragon**

 **Chapter One**

The location was a bar on the streets of Manehattan, and the time was evening.

"Varshinder! More spishial stuuuuff! Trikshie needs ta drawn her… sparrows-yeah, dat's it.- in drink!" A certain unicorn mare slurred with bloodshot eyes half-closed.

"Unicorn, you've had one drink too many. I think it's enough. You're also broke as buck. Drag yourself outta here; don't you have somewhere to be tomorrow?" The bartender, a dark brown unicorn stallion who was obviously irritated with her, asked as politely as he could.

"I-I-I don't! Fhurst Trikshie git shhhhhuwn up by sum nooobbody ina ponyvilla, den Trikshie git m-mugged on da way h-here! Trikshie looost, bruke and h-humeless!" Trixie sobbed, snorting loudly as she did so.

"Oh, brother. Pick yourself up and get away from the counter!" The bartender growled with his horn shining dangerously yellow with magic.

Right before he could throw the drunk, broke and apparently homeless mare with his magic, he noticed a buff stallion glaring at him with dangerous red eyes. He had a light brown coat with a black mane and tail with red highlights. What was the scariest part about him was not the amount of nicks and scratches all over him, but his cutie mark; a crimson red dragon head that looked as if it was ready to sprout from the Earth Pony, develop a body and roast everyone around to death.

"What's wrong with her?" The stallion asked gruffly, his voice deep but also with a high air to it.

"She's just some unicorn that came here with a sack of bits to spend on RBS. Thought she was just here for a few, but she's been here for two buckin' hours, and I'm really starting to get annoyed." The bartender breezed, a bit wary of the other stallion. For a few seconds, he thought he was the mare's coltfriend, but a better look at the pony banished the thought.

The weird stallion stared at Trixie for a while, and then decided to drop a sack of bits on the counter. They weren't much, but the bartender was just happy to have business moving on.

"What's RBS?" The stallion asked, taking a quick side glance at Trixie, whose sobs had become sniffles as she shuffled slowly away.

"Ah, a noob, I see. RBS means Rainbow Blast Shot. It's the strongest cocktail that's ever graced Equestria. Not illegal, but still frowned upon. Words of advice; you gotta sip it gradually in order to still retain your dignity. "

"So she took _how_ many to get wasted like that?"

"Quite a lot, actually. So much that I actually lost count. She's gonna feel like she got crushed by a slab of gems and then squeezed out of a tube in the morning. I know because it happens to me sometimes. You want one?"

"Yeah, just to check out how it tastes."

"The first one's always on the house. You can have your bits back." The bartender informed, levitating the small purse-sack of coins to its owner, who nodded in gratitude.

The bartender wasted no time in preparing the drink; the steps had become muscle memory to him. The end result was a cocktail which had what could only be described as a rainbow in a bowl. The colors strangely retained their individuality, even when the bartender swirled the bowl around. He said something about the ingredients being infused with a mix of alcohol and magic.

"Damn… This stuff's pretty good…" The stallion said after taking a good long draught of the bowl, downing it at a go.

The bartender was shocked that he was still standing after that, but was even more shocked when he dropped a few bits for a tip and walked away, totally fine.

 _ **Ha! That drink's good, but it's nothing compared to my grandfather's stuff. One shot of that could set you up for a day! Now**_ _that_ _ **was good stuff.**_

He was surprised to find the blue unicorn mare from before cantering towards him before sliding behind him to hide.

"H-h-help Trikshie…" She whimpered, looking up at the cold eyes with tears in her own pair.

Something about her pathetic situation softened the Earth Pony's glare, and he turned around to see what she was running from.

"Hey! Does that buckin' dumb rock belong to you? I was talking to her!" A unicorn stallion with a yellow coat and orange mane growled.

"Well, not exactly, but I don't think you should act out any of your sick dreams while you're drunk." The stallion with the dragon head cutie mark retorted after noticing the slight slur to the enraged unicorn's voice.

"Hey, hero! You better gallop back home before I deal damage you can't walk away from!" The same unicorn stallion threatened, to which the stallion protecting Trixie smirked.

 _ **These idiots have no idea what i am...**_ The stallion thought to himself, helping Trixie up and turning shoving her in the direction of the door.

"Looks like we've got a fighter, eh? Colts! Let's show our guest how we deal with heroes…" The unicorn stallion said, earning grunts of agreement from five other stallions in the bar.

The leader of the group used his magic to hold the stallion in place while the rest of the gang, who were comprised of a unicorn, a Pegasus and three Earth ponies, moved in to bludgeon the red eyed stallion to death or something close. All action in the bar had stopped and a ring had formed around the combatants.

Everyone gasped in surprise as the Earth pony shrugged through the magic that was holding him, causing it to collapse in on itself. He charged at the unicorn, who was so scared he pissed himself, before turning around and giving a hard double kick straight to his jaw, effectively sending him flying into the wall. An Earth pony stallion bucked his flank, earning just slight redness around the area and a grunt of pain. His return for the action was a headbutt in the face followed by a double hoof punch, knocking him out instantly.

The light brown stallion did a backflip to dodge a buck from two of the remaining four ponies fighting him. He growled as a magical blast from the unicorn seared his side as he jumped out of the way, and returned the favor with a leaping double hoof punch. He was about to reach said unicorn's wide-eyed face, but received a hoof to the side of his head, knocking him out of the air and into a glass table, smashing it to smithereens and adding several new cuts to the stallion's body.

The bruised stallion stood up to glare at the Pegasus that had punched him, and then muttered something under his breath. The Pegasus went in for a punch alongside the two Earth ponies, but was repelled when the stallion reared up and stamped his front hooves on the ground, producing a red shockwave that threw everyone close away.

"B-but you have no horn… How can you use magic?" A bloody faced unicorn asked, clearly the one who had started all this.

"That's for me to know, and you to feel." The stallion answered, dodging a beam from the other unicorn before blasting him away with a fireball from his mouth.

While the unicorn rolled on the ground madly to put out the flames, the stallion with the dragon head cutie mark burst into flames before breaking through a wall and escaping into the night.

The bartender had tried his best to understand what he had just seen; right before the stallion burst into flame, the dragon head cutie mark roared. He dismissed it as his imagination and went to work, trying to help anyone that was injured.

The stallion made his way to the back of the building, where he saw the blue unicorn from before sobbing. He briskly turned around to walk away, but then she saw him.

"Y-you shaved Trikshie…" She stammered through her tears.

 _ **Don't get involved, don't get involved-screw it i'll get involved. Not like anything worse can happen...**_ The stallion resolved, walking over to the mare and sitting down on his thankfully uninjured hindquarters.

"Here, have these bits. Use them to get a place to sleep for the night. Do not go back for more drinks. Do you understand?" He ordered, giving Trixie some of the coins used as currency in Equestria.

When she nodded, although slowly, he stood up and trotted away, feeling quite accomplished. His conscience, however, screamed at him to stop and make sure she got somewhere safe. He finally relented and turned around. What he saw made him facehoof.

'Trikshie' was dragging herself back towards the bar.

"You have got to be kidding with me!" The black stallion snarled before cantering back to the drunk unicorn and hoisting her lengthwise onto his back. Some of his newly acquired injuries hurt, but he knew he had been through way worse, so he sucked it up and walked into the night.

 **A.N: This is the first chapter of my new story, Dawn of the Half blood dragon. If some of you didn't get who Trixie was talking about in Ponyville, it's Twilight Sparkle. This takes place at least a few days after Trixie leaves, and this** **wont** **might go along canon. Some stuff will be added, and a lot removed, but hopefully the plot might still be recognizable.**

 **That said,the main attention will** ** _not_** **be on the Mane Six, but on Trixie and the stallion with the dragon head cutie mark. I might add some romance between the two, but for now I'm gonna settle on making Trixie a lot more likable; she's a bit of an ass-pun intended in the cartoons.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **T** rixie woke up late in the morning feeling horrible.

"Oooargh... Trixie feels like she got run over by the train..." She groaned, managing to drag herself upright on the bed she was on.

Just then, the cobwebs in her head began to clear, and she remembered how broke and wasted she was. She was about to sob again, but she also reasoned that since she was broke, she wan't supposed to be on a bed. In a hotel room. Alone and sore.

The alarms that started ringing in her already sore head gave her the impression that some stallion had whisked her away while she was drunk and had his way with her. The unicorn mare was sore _everywhere_ , but she attributed that to her drunken state last night.

Right before Trixie could put a hoof on the mystery of whether or not she was scarred for life, the bathroom door opened and the stallion from last night walked in, looking refreshed and slightly damp. Steam was rising from him in small wisps and he had a look of contentment in his eyes. That is, until he realized that Trixie was awake.

Seeing him, Trixie realized that he had saved her last night and let her stay in his room.

"Umm, hi... Trixie?" He asked, to which she nodded.

Time passed for a good five seconds before the silence was broken.

"Thanks for helping Trixie out... Trixie's not usually like that unless Trixie reels in a lot of money from a show. Not like Trixie has one anymore..."Trixie said, looking down and saying the last part in a whisper.

The stallion cocked his head to the side in slight amusement and pity; he had heard what she was spewing out last night and thought it was just a story designed to get free drinks. He knew how to read ponies well, and he had even heard what she said under her breath. Putting two and two together, he made a decision.

"So... You just gonna stand there, or you gonna freshen up? I don't have all day and hence neither do you."

Trixie's eyes lit up at what she was told that she would be allowed to stay a little while longer with her saviour. Without a second thought, she jumped in to have a warm shower, nearly knocking away the stallion.

He chuckled at her antics while a part of his mind was annoyed.

 _ **Why are we helping this horse? We cannot eat her, she is not a priority, the only u**_ _ **se i**_ _ **is for mat-**_

"Shut up..." The stallion growled, getting Trixie's attention.

"Umm, did you say something to Trixie?" She called over the sound of rushing water.

"Nah, just keep on doing your thing." The stallion answered, forcing a smile.

" **Correction; she's a** _ **pony**_ **, you insolent reptile. So am I! Either you're losing your memory or you're telling me that you don't know what you've been bonded to for life... Also, even if her only use to you is for mating purposes, that's not gonna happen, you perv."** The stallion said in his mind.

 _ **You still haven't answered my question, halfblood. Why is she under our protection?**_

 **"Must everything make sense to you? You** **'ve** **do** **ne** **things that I only understood after** _ **years.**_ **I** **can** **do things that you figure out in** **hours..** **. Let me tell you this once;** **I just** **want to help her get back on her four hooves and then we leave to gather the rest of the pieces, okay?"**

 _ **I do not see why she deserves sympathy from**_ _ **us**_ _ **, but**_ _ **I**_ _ **will let you carry on.**_

 **"** _ **Let**_ **me? I can do whatever** **I** **want, thank-you-not-at-all! This is** _ **my**_ **body, remember that-"**

 _ **OUR body, you fool!**_

 **"You giving me sass, reptile?! Remember that I have saved this body from countless deaths with or without your help! Remember that** _ **I**_ **beat** _ **you**_ **down with my own hooves in that dungeon! REMEMBER THAT I CHOSE** _ **NOT**_ **TO SCOURGE MY BODY OF YOUR ESSENCE BECAUSE I WANTED TO PROTECT OTHERS AND YOURSELF!** _ **REMEMBER**_ _ **THAT**_ _ **I! AM! YOUR! TRUE MASTER, DAMN IT!"**_ Thestallion roared to himself.

"Umm, a-are you o-okay?" Trixie stammered, looking at the stallion with fear and worry in her eyes.

The stallion opened his eyes-he had been closing them- and found out that he was radiating red waves of heat and magic off him. He took a few breaths to calm himself, lest he answer her with a voice not his own.

"Yes, i'm fine." He managed to squeeze out of his mouth.

" **We will talk of this later, Scarclaw."**

 _ **As you wish... Crimson Flare...**_

 **"Fi** **nally, you get it right** **!"**

"Umm, okay? Well, what next?" Trixie asked, quite unsure of herself.

"Hmm... I never really thought of that much... Do you have a source of income?" 'Crimson Flare' mused.

"N-not anymore... Trixie used to have a travelling show." Trixie said, looking down, "Trixie reeled in a bit of bits from that."

"Well, what happened to it?" Crimson Flare asked, already knowing the answer.

"Trixie got shown up by some unicorn called Twilight Sparkle during Trixie's last show... After that, everyone started mocking and avoiding Trixie. Trixie's thinking of working on the Pie's rock farm. Humiliating..." Trixie explained, gaining some of her spirit back.

"Do _not_ lie to me, Trixie. Give me the truth." Crimson growled, making the unicorn gulp in fear.

"O-okay, Trixie'll say what... _Really_ happened." She began, stealing an unsure glance at her saviour, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Trix-I... I boasted a lot about my magical prowess, meanwhile I could only do stage magic. I... Told a _little_ lie-"

"The truth!" Crimson all but roared, making the unicorn flinch and suddenly find out that the floor was infinitely more interesting than the stallion's face.

"Okay, I lied a lot! A whole lot! I said I could vanquish an Ursa Major, and when an Ursa _Minor_ was brought by my fancolts to help disprove any doubts... I froze. It was the single scariest moment of my life. I thought I was going to die... Then Twilight calmed it down and proved that she didn't even need awesome magic to have her friends... I left after everyone noticed I was a liar..."

Crimson had seen his share of sappy tales of woe, and this one definitely fell in one of the least interesting ones, but after all he had seen, he was sure it was the most believable.

"Hmm... I'm gonna give you a choice, right now. Either I take you back there, where you'll accept any punishment they decide to dish out on you-"

"Nooooo!" Trixie squeaked, eyes wide as saucers as she looked up at her saviour with tears in her eyes.

"Be quiet..." Crimson growled, feeling his killing intent rising.

He was sure that Trixie felt it too, because she immediately shut up and continued her observation of the floor.

"-and probably earn their forgiveness. Or not; I haven't seen which kinda ponies the are. Or, you can follow me to the rock farm where I'll drop you off. It doesn't seem like it's a bad place, plus you'll stew in there for a while, hopefully giving you the backbone you so desperately need to keep you from being a snivelling coward."

Most ponies would think that Crimson's words were harsh, but he was in reality just giving her the hard facts. He wasn't some messiah to shield her from the truth; he was going to help her accept it. Even if she didn't want to.

 _ **The wise words of the Thestral Half-blood. He was a worthy opponent and ally.**_

 **"Yeah, he was... He's rubbed off on me, the awesome bastard. He always knew he would."**

"But b-both choices are horrible.." Trixie whispered.

"Take it or lose it, mare." Crimson finished, walking towards the door.

 **"In five... Four... Three... Two... One..."**

"Wait! I... I want... To ask for forgiveness..." Trixie said, catching up with him and walking beside him.

 **"Hook, line and sinker."**

 **Hey guys! I decided to cut the other part of their day out for the next chapter, and this is a gift from meega to youuga! So please don't roast me...**


End file.
